<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Only Sunshine by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430524">Her Only Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the sunshine in her dark and lonely world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Where Gods Dwell: A Dramione Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Only Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by the story of Aphrodite and Ares - and my focus was on the dark themes for this tale. In case you don't know, hte tragic story of these two is that Aphrodite's husband catches her having an affair with Ares. Many thanks to themourningmadam for hosting this event, and for allowing my late self to still post! xoxo</p>
<p>Many thanks to GaeilgeRua for looking this over for me. </p>
<p>This is not a happy fic, people, you've been warned!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers and/or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me, with nods to Greek Mythology. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco?” Hermione asked, eyes wide as she looked to see who had entered the bathroom. She bit her lower lip, looking at him as his eyes roamed her body. “You shouldn’t be here,” she murmured, sinking deeper into the bath. Well, it was more of a small pool than a bath - one perk of living in luxury. </p>
<p>Draco scoffed. “I know my father is away on a mission.”</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at his words. She wasn't sure where Lucius was… Not that she kept track of the whereabouts of her sham of a husband. “So, are you going to join me, then?” </p>
<p>“You know I love fucking you in the bath,” Draco said, grinning as he removed his clothing. He joined her in the large bath, sighing as the warmth caressed his body. </p>
<p>“Come here, you,” Draco said, his voice husky as he pulled her close to him. He moaned softly as he came into contact with her bare skin. He grasped her hand and lowered it to his cock.</p>
<p>Hermione bit her lip, smirking as she wrapped her hand around his already hard cock.</p>
<p>“Do you want me, Hermione?”</p>
<p>“I do,” she answered honestly. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. “Touch me, please, Draco, it’s been too long.”</p>
<p>Draco slid his hand between her legs. He quickly stroked her clit, enjoying the soft moans she was making.</p>
<p>“Draco,” she whimpered.</p>
<p>Draco hungrily captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to stroke her, knowing that she was more than ready for him.</p>
<p>As their tongues tangled together, Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. His hand ended up squished between them, but Hermione didn’t care. She rocked her centre up against his hard cock and let out a small gasp. The two broke apart.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, Hermione,” Draco commanded breathlessly. “I need you now.”</p>
<p>Hermione reached down as she hiked one leg against his hip and grasped Draco’s cock. She guided him towards her entrance and let out a moan as he fully positioned himself inside her. Moving her hands around his neck, she thrust against him.</p>
<p>Draco grunted and began to pump himself into her. He gripped the edge of the bath in an attempt to keep them balanced. “Wrap your legs around my hips.”</p>
<p>She did, sighing at the new position. “Oh, Draco.” She rested her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>He smirked. “You like that, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” she answered breathlessly.</p>
<p>Draco fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered. He pivoted himself and heard her stifled moan. He smirked, knowing that he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her.</p>
<p>Hermione whimpered and gasped as she felt her inner walls flutter around his length. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Hermione to take.</p>
<p>Draco watched her face contort in ecstasy. She was beautiful. </p>
<p>He came with a gasp, falling apart as her name fell from his lips repeatedly. The pleasure spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless.</p>
<p>They both gasped, each trying to breathe in as much air as possible to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“Draco,” Hermione whispered, a small smile on her face. “That was wonderful, thank you.”</p>
<p>Draco smirked. “No need to thank me, love, the pleasure is all mine.”</p>
<p>She blushed. “Yes, well, since you’re here, will you help me wash up?” She smiled at him coyly. </p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure,” Draco said, reaching for her shampoo bottle.</p>
<p>Hermione was quiet as Draco washed her hair. She loved when he came to visit… Draco was her bit of sunshine in her dark world. If it wasn’t for him… she closed her eyes, knowing that she didn’t know how else she would be able to go on.</p>
<p>Shortly after Harry defeated Voldemort, the Ministry had enacted a Marriage Law Decree. It had commanded that every abled Pureblood marry either a Muggleborn or a Half-Blood. To her horror, she had been paired with Lucius Malfoy, whose wife had been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. </p>
<p>Hermione had tried everything she could to get out of the marriage, but the document was binding. She and Harry had begged and pleaded for the Ministry to retract the law, but the Wizengamot would not be deterred. So, despite their best attempts, she had forcibly become Lady Malfoy.</p>
<p>After moving into the Manor, Hermione had realised that Lucius wasn’t a terrible husband… He was just distant and cruel in his own ways. He barely touched her, barely spoke to her… He just left her to wander the halls of the Manor - wandless. He had confiscated her wand almost immediately after their bond had been sealed. The worst of it, though, was that the wards made it so she couldn’t leave, and no one could enter - besides others who shared the same blood. </p>
<p>At least, that’s what she realised when Draco had come to visit. She had found out that he had been exempt from the law as he was infertile due to suffering from the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly during the war. Somehow, the two of them fell together.</p>
<p>“Knut for your thoughts?” Draco asked, putting down the washcloth.</p>
<p>“Just thinking about how grateful I am for you,” Hermione said quietly, turning to face him. </p>
<p>Draco reached up, stroking her cheek lovingly. “You know I wish I could take you away from here.”</p>
<p>Hermione leant into his touch. “You know the bonding ritual your father used made sure that wouldn’t happen.” </p>
<p>Draco’s eyes were filled with so many emotions. Hermione could see there was anger, regret, love… </p>
<p>Closing her eyes, Hermione pressed herself against him and willed herself not to cry. Tears wouldn’t do her any good - she only had to cherish those moments together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What have you been doing the past few days?” Lucius asked over dinner later that night. He had returned home from wherever had gone to in a bad mood.</p>
<p>“Mostly reading,” Hermione answered. “And I’ve been tending to the garden.” Narcissa had been quite the gardener, and Hermione had dedicated herself to the upkeep of the various flowers. It wasn’t their fault that their mistress was gone, and Hermione saw no reason to neglect the greenery. She sometimes wondered if Narcissa used the garden as an escape from her boring, mundane life. </p>
<p>“The roses do look lovely,” Lucius said, lifting his wine glass to her.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head in thanks. She continued to take small bites of her meal, but she could feel Lucius’s intense gaze on her. She didn’t doubt that he wanted her in his bed that evening. She could only hope that she’d be able to tolerate his touches without losing the contents of her stomach.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey,” Draco said, poking his head into the library. He smiled when he saw her curled up in the armchair near the fire. As he entered the room, he frowned when he saw the bruises on her arms. “What happened?” he hissed, dropping to his knees in front of her.</p>
<p>“He was a little rough last night,” Hermione whispered. “Draco, I think your father is still home… you should leave.”</p>
<p>“Hermione… I can’t just leave you,” he looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. “I’ve been trying to figure out a way to get you out of this marriage. Potter has been helping me.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen Harry?” she asked, cutting him off. Her heart ached at the thought of her friend.</p>
<p>“Yes, we’ve been researching ways to break the bonds,” Draco said. “We’re close, Hermione.”</p>
<p>“Draco,” she murmured, allowing herself to feel hope for the first time in months. Leaning down, she kissed Draco tenderly. </p>
<p>“I knew it.”</p>
<p>Gasping, Hermione and Draco pulled apart. Draco pulled his wand, but he was too late - Lucius disarmed him almost instantly. </p>
<p>“Did you both think I was blind?” He asked, looking between them. “The wards alert me every time someone enters and leaves.” He paused. “I knew it wasn’t a coincidence every time Draco arrived after I left.”</p>
<p>Hermione trembled in her chair, hating the furious look in Lucius’s eyes. “I…”</p>
<p>“Save it, Hermione,” Lucius said curtly. “You may not love me, but you are my wife, and I expect you to abide by our vows.”</p>
<p>“Lucius, please,” Hermione pleaded. She didn’t know what else she wanted to say, but she knew that whatever happened next was going to hurt her deeply - both emotionally and physically. </p>
<p>“Father, you can’t keep Hermione locked away like this,” Draco said, staring at his father in the eye. “You’re being cruel.”</p>
<p>“Your mother never complained about my treatment,” Lucius countered.</p>
<p>“She was too afraid to,” Draco countered angrily. “I won’t let you ruin Hermione like you did Mother.”</p>
<p>Lucius looked between the pair. “What should I do now that I’ve caught you in my trap, per se,” Lucius mused. He grinned. “Well, I need to take care of this little problem.”</p>
<p>“No,” Draco shouted, throwing himself at his father in an attempt to tackle him to the ground.</p>
<p>Lucius flicked his wand, freezing Draco in place. “Well, I can’t have my son pining after what’s mine.” He paused. “<i>Obliviate</i>.”</p>
<p>“No!” Hermione cried out, falling to her knees as Lucius erased Draco’s memories. “Draco,” she cried.</p>
<p>“And your punishment, Hermione, is that you’ll remember that you did this,” Lucius said, his voice cruel. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to manipulate my son’s memories so he remembers exactly what I want him to remember.” </p>
<p>Hermione’s heart ached as she knew there was no escaping her marriage to Lucius… And now, she didn’t even have Draco’s love to comfort her. </p>
<p>Without her sunshine, her world was now permanently dark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>